At a Friends2
by The Lady Ash
Summary: Is this going to become a siries of short stories?


**AN: Well, here it is guys. The Matt and Steve I know you've all been waiting for. FanFiction froze my computer whilts I was editing this so I'm pretty PO'd at it, I had a whole paragraph on this thing going. Oh well. Ok, so, first off, I'm apologizeing for any of the OOC-ness that you may experiance in this. I don't know Matt and Steve that well, so I can't really be a judge of character on this one. Next, Austin, I know you'll read this so I thought that I would say this, Matt does love you =), Steve also loves Katie, and this is just for fun. I have a feeling that I have to put this. And least but not last (I dunno Charlieissocoollike said it and it sounded like somthing to say) I hope you guys love me for this. I'm at Hannah's often, and I wont be able to look at ether Steve or Matt the same way again. Nor will I be able to look at his room. Anyways, enjoy the story, and I'm sorry for making you read this really long Author's note.**

* * *

We sat alone, in the basement, the lights off. The controllers were in our hands, and zombies were dying on the TV screen, and attacking us at the same time, it was a normal night at Matt's house.

"Oh shit!" His voice was on edge, a zombie had attacked him from the back and he was freaking out.

"Hit the toggle button!" I screamed, I usually couldn't control the volume of my voice when I was with Matt. It was damn near impossible. And apparently I don't pay attention to how much i talk to him because I've heard from every girl, includeing Matt's little sister Hannah and her friend Olivia, that Matt and I talk like School girls.

"I am! I am!" he cried, a scared laugh came from him and I couldn't help but smile. I had already played this and I was really good. I rolled my eyes and hit the B button when he was still not out of the zombies clutches and proceeded to shoot the zombie in the face.

"Thanks." he muttered, I nodded as I got another zombie and then went to go get more ammo. Matt's character followed and we went and ransacked a hut, which of course was packed with machine gun ammo for me and no shot gun ammo for Matt. I sighed and went to go and look for more.

"Oh, here's some, over here." Matt hit R2 and found my character, he picked up the ammo and then the gold that was with it.

"Hey can we stop, 'm kinda tired." I said, a yawn stretching my mouth in an uncomfortable way that made my face ache. Matt looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. I guess I hadn't ever really wanted to go to bed this early... After all, it was only four in the morning.

"We sleeping down here?" I asked, looking around the basement. Hannah's face seemed to glint evilly from her bat mitzvah board and, for a split second I could have sworn it was a zombie. I guess video games can do that to you.

"Nah, it's a little cold, we can sleep up in my room. We just gotta be quiet, Hannah and Olivia are asleep. Not to mention my parents." Matt got up and started up the stairs, leaving me to turn off the TV and find my own way up the pitch black stairs. I sighed and turned the thing off and held my hands out in front of me so I could make sure that I didn't trip over the Costco drum set. I finally found the stair case and flew up to the living room.

Matt was waiting for me at the foot of the next set of stairs that led to the technical third floor of the house. He put a finger to his lips and then started up the stairs, which I followed close behind. We got to his room, which I swear is the most amazing room ever, anime covered everywhere.

"You want the bed?" Matt whispered as he took his shirt off and removed his trousers. Obviously he slept in his boxers when he was actually paying attention to when he fell asleep.

"Nah, I'm cool with the floor." I said, laying down on the floor and closing my eyes. Matt shut the light off and closed the door. It was a nice, warm temperature in his room and I didn't think that I would need a blanket. Matt thought otherwise.

A blanket fell over my body and I smiled lightly. It was a nice thought, that Matt thought that I was going to get cold. I curled into a ball under the cover and soon fell asleep.

O.o--o.O

I woke up before Matt, naturally. He looked sweet, sleeping under that Mickey Mouse blanket of his. My blanket had ended up just covering my feet and I smiled. I never really did care for them, only when I was with Katie. I rolled over onto my back and placed my hands behind my head and just stared at Matt's ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular.

We never really ever made it up to Matt's room, we always just fell asleep in the basement, and it was kind of nice sleeping in his room. I didn't feel like spiders were gonna attack me.

I looked over at the sleeping boy above me and smiled as he rolled over in his sleep and his arm began to hang off his bed. He himself looked like a zombie, what with his mouth hanging open and his tongue lolling out in the open. I smiled at it and gave a small chuckle.

Then I found myself wondering the strangest things, did Matt really love Austin? Did I really love Katie? I looked at Matt for a second and then sighed, I didn't want to think that we didn't love either of them. I did love Katie…

"Matt." I nudged him with my foot and his eyes opened, he looked like he would kill me.

"What?" The reply was an evil one, and for a moment I thought that I was in a dream and he was going to eat my face off.

"Do you love Austin?" I asked, right then it didn't seem like an awkward question at all, nor did it seem random.

"What'd ya mean?" he asked, now almost awake. He turned on his side and looked at me, propping his head up on his hand.

"What I said, do you really love Austin?" I knew that Matt was slow in the mornings, but I didn't know he was that slow.

"Well, I guess." he said with a small shrug. Matt sat up, his blanket wrapped around him. His black hair messy and a bit frizzy. I looked down at the carpet, for some reason, I was put down by that.

"Oh."

"Why?" Matt's question didn't catch me off guard, but I didn't know how to answer it.

"I dunno, I was just wondering." I finally said after trying to form an answer.

"Do you love Katie?" Matt asked me after a few moments of silence. I looked at him and nodded. He gave the same reaction I did.

Matt stood up and walked over to his dresser and picked out new clothes. The boxers were slipped off and then new ones were put on, I couldn't help but stare at him. They way that his back ran smoothly into his rear and the way his legs seemed to be melded from pure mussel. His jeans were on, and then his shirt, and I felt some weird disappointment. I stood up, just as Matt turned around and out lips met. It was soft at first, the weird, stand-up kiss, but then the kiss ran deeper into a whole new world that was new to both of us.

My eyes opened a little, just enough to see his hazel eyes looking down at me. I smiled beneath our kiss and my hand finding it's way up to his neck and pulling his face closer to mine, trying to deepen what is already in way too deep. His hand found the small of my back and pulled me closer, and yes, there was space between us.

Fabric was in between us also, and I just couldn't have that. I broke the kiss and threw Matt on the bed, crawling onto him and straddling him. I took fistfuls of his shirt in my hands and ripped it off his body, exposing his bare chest. His skin was pale, and near the lower part of his stomach is a small tuft of black hair. My lips hit skin, and I kissed his chest softly, blowing a little bit after each one. He seemed to like it, because under me I could feel him getting harder. I made me smirk.

My lips crashed down on his again, and from the depths of his body he mustered a soft moan, it drove me wild. I broke the kiss again, and took my shirt off, my skin was devoid of all hair. The closeness of our bodies when I went back down to kiss him was incredible. It drove me wild. My hands were tangled in his hair and his hand were roaming the back of my body. His touch felt so good.

Soon his hand were working at getting my trousers off and I couldn't help but silently chuckle a his failing attempts. I slid them off with out difficulty, and all that I was in now were my boxers. Matt looked at me through his messy mop of hair and I smiled at him as I went down to remove his boxers. I gave a throbbing pulse when I saw him. He was, and I may be wrong, at least six and a half inches, and I wanted every single inch inside of me.

I bent my head down to head and kissed it softly, using my tongue to softly graze the surface. I cupped the appendage in my hand and took the head inside of my mouth and slowly sucked. The feeling of Matt tensing beneath my touch was incredible and I felt like I was going to come that very second. But I didn't, I held it in.

Matt was holding it in too, I could tell, he was throbbing so much that I thought it was all going to blast on my face. But I wasn't sucking slightly anymore, I was shoving every single inch of him inside my mouth.

"Oh god Steve." the sound of my name coming out of his mouth made me smile, and with that gesture my teeth were lightly grazing his skin, which I must say, felt wonderful, for the both of us.

The blast was so powerful, I had to swallow some of it or I was going to choke on it. I dribbled out of my mouth and back onto Matt's mussel and I couldn't help but lick at it.

I was taken aback when Matt pushed me on my back and he ripped at my pants. The feeling of his nails scratching at my skin sent chills down my spine and I shivered. My pants were finally off and he was stroking me lightly. It was almost a tickeling sensation. He took me in his mouth, all of me, on the first try and I was impressed. I was seven inches after all. The feeling of his mouth of me as almost as good as the feeling of him inside of my mouth. My back arched and my head dug itself into his sheets. God he was amazing.

I came three minutes into the most amazing blow-job I had ever had.

Matt licked all of it of me and came up to my face and kissed me, transferring my own semen into my mouth, I had no choice but to swallow it, but for some reason, it turned me on even more than I was. If that was possible.

I rolled over on top of him and positioned myself at his entrance. I took my head and rubbed it around his entrance and he groaned. I smiled at it and slowly pushed myself into him, and then slowly slid back out. Matt threw his head back and moaned, ecstasy was in his voice.

I went the slightest bit faster, placing my hand on his hips to get a better angle and then I really let the beast within me out.

My hips knocked against his rear and he began to moan, I could tell that he was trying keep it in thought, there were people in the house. On the next thrust, our phones started to vibrate at the same time.

Matt looked at them; "Our phon-" I didn't let his talk, I went even faster, which caused him to cry out. I was going to burst any minute again but I didn't want to. I wanted this to go on forever.

But I just couldn't hold it in anymore so I released it all inside of him and he let out the most satisfactory- "Agh!"- I have ever heard in my life. We both collapsed onto his bed then, out breathing harsh and our chests heaving. I took myself out of him and then rolled off of him.

Matt looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, my eye-brow raising in a quizzical manner.

"This is gonna be one hell of a story to tell the girlies." he said to me. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into hysterical laughter. Matt was the first to fall asleep after that, and I soon followed him. He was too good for his own good, not a lot of people could take that out of me.

* * *

**AN: You know, now that I look back at this, it's pretty erotic. I'm acutally embarrassed about writing it. -sigh- Well it's for all of you MS freaks... I guess I'm one of them though. Whatever. So? You like? Drop me a post on FB if you do =) I love talking to people.**


End file.
